


You Can’t Scare Me Away

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kahlan accepts that there are more interesting ways to work off anger than furiously sharpening daggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Scare Me Away

The people of the village welcome the Seeker and his companions with open arms. It has been years since a Confessor passed through their lands, so Kahlan dons her white dress and takes up residence in their small council hall, receiving arguments and dispensing judgments to an ever-growing line of people. Richard busies himself on the other side of town, securing fresh supplies and speaking to the village elders. It’s not until Zedd accuses Cara of flitting between Richard and Kahlan like an unsettled bird that she accepts his offer to stay with Richard while he watches over Kahlan. It’s a Wizard’s job in the first place, he reasons, and sadly, Cara can’t argue with such straightforward logic.

****

The Mother Confessor presides over the feast in their honor that night, her gracious smile illuminating the table and its many inhabitants. The large hall is awash in boisterous conversation. Tales are spun, drinks are consumed, and soon the tales change to outright lies as far as Cara is concerned. From her place on the far end of the table she can keep an eye on everyone and everything, and she does exactly that. As the feast wears on she notices Kahlan’s composure becoming strained, like she’s holding back from putting someone in their place. Cara’s gaze flicks to Richard but he’s out of earshot of them both, laughing with his grandfather and lifting his cup high with his neighbors.

Finished taking her fill of succulent roast duck—it was right in front of her and there was no reason not to enjoy something prepared by an actual cook—Cara rises, making her way down the length of the table toward Kahlan. She slows, fixing Kahlan with a questioning look as she nears her, but Kahlan just smiles at her. Cara nods and moves on, toward the room prepared for her.

****

She is a creature of habit, but it’s rare that she finds the opportunity to indulge in a certain routine she was once so used to. Stripped out of her leathers, she settles down to clean them, a wet rag wiping away dust from the road and an oiled one restoring them to their full and healthy crimson color. Her movements are efficient and practiced; even before winning her own, she’d spent many nights polishing the leathers of her mistress.

There’s a firm knock on Cara’s door. She clears her throat to call out from her chair, but it bursts open before she gets a chance. She frowns, her muscles tensing, but it’s just Kahlan. She doesn’t relax, though, not completely; the Mother Confessor is an image of fury, teeth clenched and eyes dark and holding herself rigid like she wants to reach for the blades at her boots. Cara’s brow raises expectantly. “What is it?” she presses.

Kahlan slams the door closed, loudly, and stares at her for a moment. If she’d forgotten she was naked, the way Kahlan was looking at her body would’ve reminded her. “Nothing,” she says. “It’s nothing.”

Cara shrugs, showing her refusal to play Kahlan’s game. “Well enough. I was enjoying the silence.”

“I didn’t come to talk,” Kahlan says, and she begins to pace, short lines back and forth across the floor, a display of pent-up energy. Cara suddenly understands. She needs to indulge in something Cara told her is always available to her. The Mother Confessor hasn’t yet, however, worked up the courage necessary to ask for it outright.

So Cara lifts her leathers from her lap, folding them beside her. She parts her bare legs where she sits, pointedly but casually, and crosses her arms to frame her cleavage. Kahlan stops pacing, gazing at Cara’s offer of flesh instead, her lips set in a thin line. Cara tilts her head, innocently asking, “Are you sure you don’t want to _discuss_ what has you so upset?”

Kahlan’s nostrils flare. The distance between them is consumed somehow; Cara can’t be sure her chair didn’t shift forward on its own under Kahlan’s fierce and willful gaze. She sits back invitingly and Kahlan straddles her, her thighs resting on Cara’s hips. Their bodies crushed together, Cara takes a deep breath against Kahlan’s thick hair. It leaves her feeling lightheaded, that soft and feminine scent of Kahlan. “Touch me,” Kahlan demands harshly. Cara’s hand is taken from her, shoved between Kahlan’s legs. “Here.”

Cara feels the heat of her cunt through the fabric, but it’s just as likely the heat of anger flushing her body as arousal. Cara’s hand slips its way through layers of fabric, under her smallclothes. She cups the warm skin of Kahlan’s sex with her palm, as ordered. Kahlan takes her face in her hands, stares deep into her eyes. Cara thrusts with her hand, rubs once as a test, and the sudden friction to Kahlan’s clit has her eyelids fluttering, her lips parting. “I only said to touch,” Kahlan whispers softly, dangerously. One hand drifts down to Cara’s neck, fingers trailing lightly over skin, but then her grip to Cara’s throat is like iron. “Did I tell you to fuck me?”

“No,” says Cara softly, having discovered what exactly Kahlan wants. She swallows hard against Kahlan’s palm. “Command me, Confessor.”

The words are not in jest, not said mockingly or teasingly. They are in earnest, and Kahlan hums her approval as she releases Cara’s throat. She hunches down so Cara can feel her breath hot on her neck, and then she twists her hips, grinding her cunt against Cara’s fingers. Cara keeps her body stock-still. Kahlan hums again before her tongue traces a trail from Cara’s neck to her jaw. She pulls back, regards Cara. Cara meets her gaze, then lowers her eyes submissively. Kahlan’s detachment falters; for one small moment, blue eyes soften.

But the crushing kiss Cara endures a heartbeat later is not soft. It is rough and dominating, Kahlan’s tongue thrusting forcefully into Cara’s mouth. Cara’s muscles tighten but even her tongue is subservient to Kahlan; she opens her mouth against Kahlan’s, accepting the kiss but not returning it.

“Your arms around my neck,” Kahlan orders, pulling back and licking her lips. Cara obeys, and the hand slipping free from Kahlan’s underclothes suddenly feels very cold. Kahlan’s hands reach for her backside, lifting her, and Cara’s legs shift to encircle Kahlan’s hips as she stands. She lets herself be carried, like a child clinging to her mother’s neck, to the bed, where Kahlan tosses her down on her back like a sack of grain.

Cara’s arousal is not yet past a warmth in her groin. Her body isn’t ready for what Kahlan’s going to do, but as the Confessor crawls over her, reclining half against her, Cara spreads her legs a little, signaling upkeep on such a promise made mere moments before. Kahlan doesn’t caress her sex, doesn’t gently stroke her clit into arousal. She thrusts two fingers hard into Cara. Cara’s body reacts with a gasp, with pain at the harsh penetration. Kahlan watches her face, her dark hair framing pale skin and a look as intense as any Cara has ever seen on her.

“Does my body please you?” Cara whispers, adoringly. “The feel of it?”

The blackness in Kahlan’s eyes dilates at her tone. Her lips pull back in a snarl, baring her teeth. Her mouth falls to Cara’s ear where she bites hard on her soft earlobe. Cara favors her with a whimper. “You’re too tight,” says Kahlan tersely, pulling her fingers free and thrusting in again, harder. “Fitting an Agiel there.” Another thrust. “Would be.” Another. “Difficult.”

“Fuck me until I’m loose enough,” offers Cara. “If it would please you.”

Kahlan’s answering grin is far from the lighthearted thing everyone was used to seeing. Cara likes to think she’s the only one who’s ever seen this particular smile on the Mother Confessor. Cara feels her work another finger inside her, feels her cunt stretching. She closes her eyes and bites her lip, knowing Kahlan is watching her face intently, and writhes a little, pretends the pain is hard to handle.

Kahlan lays into her with hard, deep-reaching thrusts, and it does hurt, at first. But she’s always liked it rough and her arousal soon catches up, her body providing Kahlan’s fingers with ample slickness. Kahlan takes advantage; she fucks into Cara faster, harsher, and it’s not long before Cara can’t feel anything but pleasure. The warm weight of Kahlan’s body on her own is the only thing keeping her grounded.

Kahlan has reached her brink; she can’t fuck her any harder than she is like this, her palm striking Cara’s lips and clit with each thrust of her fingers. Cara moans lewdly, fisting the sheets—every part of her body just feels _right_ , and her breaths become short and quick. Heat is flashing over her skin and pleasure is rippling from her cunt all over her when Kahlan pulls back, away, leaving Cara on the very edge. Her thighs slam closed in the absence of Kahlan’s hand, but she knows not to move further, or complain.

Kahlan stands, turning away so that Cara can’t see her licking her taste from her fingers. Cara hears the sucking noises instead as Kahlan saunters her way toward Cara’s pack and belt where they lay on the far table, hips swaying in her white dress. She picks up one of Cara’s gloves on the way. Producing a long strip of cloth from the pack, she begins to wrap her gloved hand to further protect it. She gazes at Cara, a taut smile on her lips, while she works.

The Agiel still whines when she picks it up and Kahlan winces. Cara’s cunt aches with fresh desire as she fixes her gaze on the crimson rod. She can’t help her thighs squirming together a little in anticipation. Her wetness, her need, fairly drips from her.

She crouches over Cara this time instead of laying with her, and Cara knows it’s so she can fuck her harder. Kahlan lifts Cara’s legs at the knees, folding them and pulling them wide apart. She spreads her entrance open with a thumb and forefinger, and then she shoves the Agiel into Cara.

Her cunt spasms wildly, inner muscles clenching, and it takes considerable willpower to keep from trying to buck the thing out of her as it fills her. The pain is almost unbearable at first; it always is, even for a Mord-Sith, even for Cara. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes and a ragged gasp escapes her. Kahlan’s hand comes to cover her mouth firmly. It’s a needless gesture; she wouldn’t cry out, not unless she means to. But this is about Kahlan, about feeding her need for control, so she makes a loud sound of protest against her palm. The Mother Confessor’s eyes flash.

She gives Cara’s body as much as it can take, and then more. Deep, stabbing thrusts have Cara’s head snapping back, the tendons in her neck standing out like cords. There’s no build to a peak; Kahlan is relentless from the start, rutting into her like an animal with no thought to her pleasure. But pleasure comes shortly, warped into such by sheer force of Cara’s will.

She takes the journey all over again, that transition from pain to nothing but its opposite, and this time she rides it to a new height. They’ve reached that state, together, that Kahlan needs so badly—where Cara takes all of Kahlan’s anger that she can give, all of her frustration, her darker desires, and twists them into something else as only a Mord-Sith can. She drinks in Kahlan’s domination, tastes it in her breath when she kisses her.

But soon, her cunt is on fire and it feels like wetness is pouring from her with every thrust. Cara groans heavily with sheer arousal, overstimulated. Her hips won’t stop rolling; she’s riding the Agiel as much as Kahlan is fucking her with it, her ass lifting off the bed, seeking more, her back arching tight.

“Should I let you come?” Kahlan demands darkly.

“If it pleases you,” Cara rasps out, hips jerking up in a spasm. “Mistress.”

“Then come.”

Cara’s hand reaches up, grabbing mindlessly at Kahlan’s arm, but it’s slapped away by Kahlan’s free hand. Cara blinks. And then she feels it, her release welling up under the surface, and another moan earns her Kahlan’s hand back over her mouth, holding her down forcefully. She pistons into Cara’s cunt with the Agiel, that much harder, that much faster, and Cara melts and comes, thrashing and flailing, her groin pulsing out her pleasure. She sees stars against the sudden darkness crowding her vision, and her teeth tingle even after she remembers to swallow and breathe.

She pants, staring at the ceiling, focusing on coming down and regaining her composure. Kahlan is gone when she sits up. The Agiel is shining with wetness on the bed, abandoned. She didn’t even hear the door open and close, but a quick turn of her head reveals that Kahlan is well and truly gone, back to her own room. Cara allows herself a soft laugh of amusement. The woman would make a much better Mord-Sith than she gave herself credit for.

She eyes her leathers in the corner, folded there unfinished, but after an orgasm like that all Cara wants to do is rest. She collapses back on the bed, her head finding a pillow. It’d be too much work to slip under the covers. She relishes the ache of her sex with a small smile, dipping a hand between her legs out of curiosity. The slickness and sensitivity she finds doesn’t surprise her, but it’s still hard to believe Kahlan was their cause.

The door opens before Cara has even closed her eyes. Kahlan steps in quietly, changed into a sleeping shift from her Confessor whites, a sheer fabric covering that leaves little to the imagination. Cara eyes her curiously. Kahlan is sweaty and flushed from exertion, her dark hair clinging to her skin in strands. She doesn’t say anything, she just settles into the bed beside Cara, snuggling against her like a child afraid of a storm.

Cara endures a soft kiss to her cheek, then another to her shoulder, before she turns onto her side to face her, reaching an arm around Kahlan’s back to hold her close. Their kiss is gentle, this time, because while Cara taught Kahlan how to make love like a Mord-Sith, Kahlan taught Cara a few things as well.

“What was it?” asks Cara. “What was it that made you so angry?”

Kahlan kisses her lips again, her own warm and soft as they press to Cara’s. “They were talking about you,” she whispers. “At the table, the feast. They were talking about Mord-Sith, and about you.”

“And they weren’t nice things,” Cara guesses. Kahlan nods. Cara thinks for a moment. “And you couldn’t speak to my defense while keeping the honor of your station, and that’s why you just wanted me to touch you at first. To spite them.” Kahlan nods again, her brow furrowed.

“I wanted to confess them all, Cara, for saying those things about you.”

“Good thing you came to me instead,” Cara drawls.

Kahlan tucks her head into Cara’s shoulder, huffing a warm breath of laughter against the skin there. Leaving a kiss on her neck, she looks into Cara’s eyes, suddenly hesitant and unsure. “I enjoyed that,” she admits. “I was rougher with you than I’ve ever been, and I enjoyed it. Is that okay?”

“I enjoyed it more,” says Cara, smirking. “I assure you. Besides, you’ve still not done to me half of what I’ve done to you.”

Kahlan smiles, a tentative thing that Cara is far more used to, like she still has the right to be shy and embarrassed about such things. Then she shifts, slinking down Cara’s body and urging her back onto her back. Cara grins; she’s still sensitive, but more than ready for a second round.

Kahlan’s mouth is gentle on her breasts, so sorely neglected in their previous lovemaking. She laves her chest with kisses, taking her nipples between her lips, circling them with her warm tongue. Cara closes her eyes in simple enjoyment. “Feels good,” she murmurs. Kahlan finds handfuls of her breasts and squeezes lightly, pinching erect nipples until they’re tender then licking the hurt away. Her arousal returns quickly under such ministrations. It’s only when Cara mutters her want of more that Kahlan places a final kiss to the center of her chest, then slips down to settle between her legs.

Her mouth is even more tender on her sex, the flat of her soft tongue soothing enflamed and swollen skin. Her hands stroke up and down Cara’s thighs and her sides, and her muscles relax under her lover’s attentions. Kahlan is almost playful, now, nipping lightly at Cara’s folds, parting them with her tongue, gently nudging her clit with the tip. Her orgasm builds slowly and steadily when Kahlan delves deeper, mouth open against her sex, tongue reaching further into her.

Cara’s body is experiencing nothing short of bliss. She reaches a hand out to Kahlan’s face, brushing damp hair from her brow, stroking the skin there with her thumb. Kahlan gets that look in her eyes, the soft and heartfelt one she gets every time Cara does something decidedly un-Mord-Sith for her, and her mouth stills suddenly. “Don’t,” Cara warns. “Don’t say it. You know how it makes me.”

She sees a smile in Kahlan’s eyes, and the brunette defiantly works out three unintelligible syllables with her tongue still deep in Cara’s cunt. Cara smirks, her hand going to the back of Kahlan’s head, urging her onward. Kahlan obediently resumes her work, but her hands leave Cara’s thighs, tracing their way down—both of them. Kahlan pulls her head back a little and looks at her heatedly before encompassing her clit with her mouth. Two fingers slip into her sex, then she feels another at her ass, pushing insistently until it slides inside, working its way knuckle deep. It’s the first time Kahlan has ventured such an act for her—such is her reward for the gift of her submission. Cara throws her head back, moaning in gratitude. “Yes,” she hisses.

The fingers in her sex curl, searching for that spot inside her that Kahlan knows better than anyone ever has, the one that makes her come undone, unravel into pieces. The strokes are gentle but powerful, as only Kahlan can be, and when she comes, she breathes out Kahlan’s name in satisfaction. It’s a small but intense orgasm, leaving her with want of nothing else from her life than to be left alone with this woman forever.

“Do you want me to go back to my room?” Kahlan offers, her cheek resting on Cara’s thigh. “I know it’s rare we each get rooms of our own, and you like your privacy.”

“Don’t be absurd,” says Cara. “Come here.” Kahlan crawls her way back up Cara’s body, smiling. She pauses, her expression a question, and Cara understands immediately. “No,” she says. “I have limits. Turn.” Kahlan rolls her eyes, settling on her side to give Cara her back. Cara’s arm rests possessively across her middle as she presses herself close. She smells perfume and Kahlan’s sweat, and it’s perfect. “Just because I’m yours,” Cara tells her, “doesn’t mean you’re not mine.”


End file.
